


A Capella

by coffeewordangel



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:25:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeewordangel/pseuds/coffeewordangel
Summary: Gerard and Ray singing a capella is fucking magic, yo.





	A Capella

When Frank first joined the band he thought it was some vocal exercise they did, a ritual he hadn’t been around long enough to learn. It wasn’t until he walked in on Gerard and Ray humming harmonizing parts to ‘Champagne Supernova’ while killing pixilated zombies that he realized it was something they just did. Without thinking about it.

He tried not to be jealous, really he did. Tried not to notice how Gerard always took the melody and Ray always took the harmony and how fucking amazing they sounded together, like they were meant for that all along. 

It wasn’t like Frank wanted what they had, exactly, but he wanted something. Something that addressed the spark of awareness, that little extra bit of being that happened whenever Gerard walked into the room. Something that took care of the tightening in his throat whenever Gerard slung an arm around him. Something. 

Maybe even something that made him understand a little better why lately the sound of Gerard and Ray’s voices together made him bolt for his bunk or the bathroom to fucking masturbate. He hoped no one had noticed what he was doing yet.

The culmination of the whole thing happened on a Tuesday afternoon. It started like every other day on the bus, with the entire band arguing over who got the last cup of coffee even though Gerard had already had two cups himself and Mikey hadn’t had any because he was trying to quit again, which Frank really didn’t understand but whatever. Then Mikey and Bob wandered off to play video games and Ray and Gerard started talking about the song they were writing.

Frank tried to back out of the room when Gerard started singing a lyric to see how it sounded with a different emphasis and Ray waited a beat before jumping in. He got as far as the edge of the bunks before Gerard’s eyes arrested him, freezing his feet to the spot. Gerard kept singing but crooked a finger, motioning for Frank to come back over.

Frank’s feet, being treacherous, carried him over to stand in front of Gerard, a little left of Ray. Gerard and Ray exchanged a look over his head and Frank frowned, trying to interpret it. It turned out he didn’t have to, as a second later he was being flanked by both men.

His heart rate picked up a little as Gerard stepped close enough that his chest brushed Frank’s. He was still singing, although smirking a little and then Ray’s hand brushed Frank’s ass and Frank jumped.

Gerard laughed. “You okay?” he asked, dragging a finger up the inseam of Frank’s jeans.

Frank whimpered a little. “No. Yes. I don’t know.”

Ray bent his head and nipped at Frank’s ear, hair soft against Frank’s cheek. “You want us to stop?”

“Um. Mikey and Bob?”

“I don’t think they’re interested in joining us,” Gerard replied with amusement.

“Actually, you’d have to ask Bob to know for sure,” Ray commented.

Frank flushed deep red. “No. They’re only on the other side of the bus.”

“Guess you’ll have to be quiet then, hmm?” Gerard stated.

Frank could only watch as Gerard moved in to brush his lips against Frank’s, nibbling at his lower lip before swiping his tongue along it. Frank moaned when he felt Ray’s mouth descend on his neck and Gerard took the opportunity to slide his tongue into Frank’s mouth.

This was insane. Things like this did not happen in real life. Did not. Ever. Except Gerard was flicking Frank’s fly open and Ray was running his hands up under Frank’s shirt, callused and warm and he was teetering near sensory overload. Even his daydreams weren’t this vivid.

Gerard pulled his mouth away from Frank’s, smirking a little when Frank made a mieu of disappointment. “Just listen. And let go a little.”

Frank frowned, not understanding until Gerard placed his lips near one ear and started singing and Ray mirrored his actions with Frank’s other ear. It was like surround sound. Only more orgasmic, as he had Gerard fisting his dick and Ray cupping his balls and Ray’s broad chest cradling him because he was in danger of collapse any second.

“Fuck,” Frank whispered, closing his eyes and losing himself to sensation. 

If this was going to happen, chances were that it would only happen once so he turned his brain off and let himself enjoy it. He couldn’t tell what they were singing anymore, just heard the notes ascending and descending, playing over his nerve-endings. Frank tried to hold off as long as he could but, well, it was Gerard and he was jerking him off and singing and how long had he really expected to maintain self-control? He came with a whimper, shuddering back into Ray’s arms, shaky and disoriented.

Ray brushed his lips over Frank’s temple and leaned over him to press a kiss to Gerard’s forehead. “I think I’ll go see if I can play the winner,” he commented before draping Frank over Gerard’s chest and heading toward the back of the bus.

Frank blinked up at Gerard. “Are you… I mean. Is this going to be weird? Like, with you. And Ray?”

He wasn’t making much sense. Gerard stared at him for a long moment, trying to piece together post-orgasmic Frank speak.

“Oh.” Gerard smiled in a self-satisfied manner. “Ray and I aren’t fucking.”

“What? But. That thing. With the singing and the. Yeah.” Frank’s head was spinning a little. He didn’t understand anything.

Gerard nuzzled his jaw. “Well, you didn’t seem to be all that interested in me by myself. Or, at least, you never had to run off to masturbate whenever I was singing alone. Always had to be Ray. So I figured he needed to be there in order for me to seduce you.”

It was Gerard Way logic at its best. Unnecessarily complicated thought process for something rather basic. All he had to do was seat himself on Frank’s bunk and say “hey, I’m into you” and Frank would have happily conceded to whatever he wanted. 

“That’s…kind of sweet. In a completely unorthodox way,” Frank stated.

Gerard frowned and pulled away a little. “I’m not wrong, am I? I mean, it is me, right?”

Frank laughed and wrapped his arms around Gerard’s waist. “No. Not wrong. It’s always you. What did you have to do to get Ray involved?”

“Offer to help him with Bob.”

Frank blinked. “Bob? Our Bob?”

“Yes. Our Bob.” Gerard laughed at him.

Frank narrowed his eyes. “What did you agree to do with Bob?”

Gerard just grinned and proceeded to distract Frank from any and all thoughts of Bob or anyone else.


End file.
